


Big Hugs on Rainy Days

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [30]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: It doesn't take much to comfort you.





	Big Hugs on Rainy Days

“It was a stupid argument to have.” You dab your cheeks with your sweatshirt sleeves, trying to appear strong, “You don’t want to hear this, babe. You need to enjoy your time off.”

Dean shakes his head, continuing to rub your outer thigh as your legs remain across his lap; the two of you seated on the love seat, his body seated correctly as yours dominates the spaces, “I’m here for you. If this happened, I want to know…especially if it has to do with me.”

“They’re just trippin’ because all my friends and family are settling down; I’m apparently a fucking mess.”

“You’re not the fuck up in this relationship.” Dean tilts his head towards you, continuing to massage your muscle with a small smile, “I got that covered.”

“I don’t want to focus on rushing into anything. I like the way we are.” You reach out to stroke his hair, enjoying its softness, “Don’t you?”

“Hmm,” He lifts your legs, readjusting his position so that he’s closer to you and can envelope you in his embrace, “Now, it feels pretty right.”

You snuggle up to him, resting your head on his shoulder, “I’ve never had this.”

“Had what?”

“What we have right now…” You shut your eyes, memorizing the move he makes with his hand up and down your back, “I would do anything to protect it.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’.” He kisses your head, squeezing you tight, “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
